


Strawberry Fields Forever

by KitKaos



Series: Fire!-verse (Deutsch) [5]
Category: DC Elseworlds, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, POV First Person, References to the Beatles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Lois, CK und Art bei einem Abendspaziergang





	Strawberry Fields Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich geschrieben für die [Glückskeks-Challenge](http://www.superman-forum.net/viewtopic.php?f=99&t=532) auf dem [Superman Kreativ-Forum](http://www.superman-forum.net).
> 
> **Glückskeks:** “Ehre die Vergangenheit, aber lebe für den Augenblick.“
> 
> Diese kleine Story ist eher Charakterstudie denn sonst was und POV-technisch ein Experiment, nachdem wir neulich die Diskussion dazu hatten – kann auch gut sein, dass es nicht so gelungen ist, aber ich wollte einfach mal ein wenig aus meiner Comfort Zone raus...
> 
> Danken will ich auch an dieser Stelle Magss ganz herzlich, die mal wieder bewiesen hat, warum sie der beste Beta der Welt ist und mir mit Rat und Input zur Seite gestanden hat – zumindest bis mir die Zeit ausgegangen ist und ich die letzte Seite ohne ihr wertvolles Feedback schreiben musste...

  
**Strawberry Fields Forever**

Wieso bin ich überhaupt mitgekommen?

Kleine Wölkchen tanzen in der klirrenden Kälte vor meinen Augen und glitzern im Gegenlicht der Straßenlaternen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen den Weg beleuchten. In einem eher verzweifelten Versuch ziehe ich den Schal um mein Gesicht noch höher, die dicke Beanie-Mütze auf meinem Kopf noch tiefer in die Stirn.

Doch auch ohne wirklich noch viel zu sehen, kenne ich hier jeden Baum und jeden kleinen Stein. Strawberry Fields, am Rande des Central Park, in unmittelbarer Nähe des Dakota Building. Hin und wieder komme ich alleine hierher um nachzudenken, meistens mitten in der Nacht, wenn kaum noch Leute unterwegs sind. Und auch heute wäre ich lieber ohne die beiden hier, doch Lois war nicht von ihrem Plan abzubringen.

Und nun schlendern mein Bassist und seine neue Schnitte schräg vor mir den Weg entlang, tief in ihre dicken Jacken vergraben und noch enger aneinander geschmiegt.

Es stört mich, dass mir das in diesem Augenblick so viel ausmacht. Besonders, da ich mich normalerweise von so etwas nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lasse – hey, ich bin schließlich Arthur Dent! Art, Sänger einer der momentan angesagtesten Bands der Ostküste! Ich genieße meine Freiheit – und jede einzelne meiner Bettpartnerinnen war etwas ganz Besonderes. Nur weil es mehr waren als bei Anderen heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht verliebt war... Wenigstens halte ich es nicht wie John – die Beziehung mit seiner Cynthia war ja von dem Motto „Auf Tour zählt nicht“ bestimmt. Ich bin eben einfach kein Mensch für lange Beziehungen, war ich noch nie...

„Hier muss heute den Tag über ja wirklich die Hölle los gewesen sein,“ höre ich Lois in beinahe ehrfürchtigem Ton sagen und merke plötzlich, dass sie sich zu mir umgedreht hat. Sie sieht mich forschend an, fragend.

So ganz weiß ich nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll, also setze ich mein bestes Lächeln auf, zucke die Schultern und meine so unverbindlich wie möglich, „Er hat eben ganze Generationen inspiriert und war dabei der charmanteste Mistkerl, den die Welt kennt.“

Inzwischen ist von der bestimmt großen Menschenansammlung des Tages nicht mehr viel übrig. Blumen liegen überall. Bilder von einem jungen John Lennon. Kerzen stehen herum, viele davon bereits herunter gebrannt und erloschen. _Imagine... Come Together..._ Sie wehren sich gegen die Kälte und Bedrohlichkeit des novembernächtlichen Central Park und feiern eine bessere, einfachere Zeit.

Als Erwiderung von Lois bekomme ich jedoch ein Grinsen. „John Lennon hatte vor Yoko ähnlich viele Frauen wie du, oder?“

Wie kommt sie denn jetzt darauf? Und wieso meine ich in ihrem Ton einen tieferen, versteckten Sinn zu entdecken? Nichts anmerken lassen! Verdammt, wieso geht mir die ganze Sache überhaupt so im Kopf herum? Ist ja nicht so, dass ich gerade dabei wäre mich zu verl... Themenwechsel, verflucht!

Meine Finger fühlen sich starr und blutleer an, trotz der Tatsache, dass ich sie in meinen Jackentaschen vergraben habe. Aber fingerlose Handschuhe sind vielleicht in diesem Wetter doch keine so gute Idee. In einer Seitentasche finde ich meine Schachtel Zigaretten.

Ich brauche mehrere Anläufe, bis ich mir endlich eine Zigarette in den Mund stecke, und ein paar weitere, bis auch das Zippo offen ist und brennt. Eine Hand schützend vor die Flamme haltend, ziehe ich ein paarmal an der Zigarette, um sicher zu sein, dass sie auch brennt. Dann schließe ich das Feuerzeug wieder und stecke es zurück in meine Tasche.

Nehme erst einmal einen tiefen Zug, bevor ich Lois' Blick erneut begegnen kann. „Frag Crick hier,“ grinse ich und deute auf CK. „Schließlich hat er Yoko abgekriegt. Aber ich bin mit meinem Teil von Lennons Leben durchaus zufrieden.“ Ja, das bin ich!

Die beiden wechseln einen Blick, den ich nicht deuten kann. In diesem Augenblick wünsche ich mir erneut, doch alleine hier zu sein. Gerne würde ich die Ruhe um diese späte Uhrzeit ganz einfach nur genießen können, die fremdartigen Geräusche des nächtlichen Parks, die gedämpften Motorengeräusche der nahen Straße...

„Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, Ramona hat dich damals wirklich kaputt gemacht,“ reißt mich CKs Stimme plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich nehme an, er meint es alles andere als ernst, trotzdem...

Bevor ich die Worte bewusst forme, sind sie bereits draußen. „Was hat das denn bitte mit Ramona zu tun?!“ Ehrlich, das ist so lange her! Das war damals in meinem allerersten Semester in Steinhardt, als ich noch frisch vom Land war. Der grüne Junge aus Cheyenne, Wyoming, das erste Mal in der großen Stadt und zu meiner Schande sexuell noch völlig unbedarft. So unendlich vieles hat sich seitdem verändert – _ich_ hab mich seitdem verändert!

CK zuckt gerade die Schultern und die beiden kommen einen Schritt auf mich zu, als ich plötzlich bemerke, dass sein Blick abwesend wird, seine Gedanken sichtbar woanders sind... Mein Blick fällt auf die ineinander verschlungenen Hände der beiden, die sich noch einmal fester umschließen, bevor sie sich fast schon widerwillig voneinander lösen. Erneut fliegen Blicke, bei denen ich mich zwingen muss, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.

Unvermittelt entschuldigt sich CK, „Mist, ich hab glaub ich vorhin meinen Schal im Taxi liegen gelassen. Bin gleich wieder da.“ Noch einmal zieht ihn Lois zu sich heran und küsst ihn innig, dann sprintet er bereits hastig davon.

Einen Augenblick lang sehe ich ihm noch nach, meine Zigarette zwischen meine Lippen geklemmt und genüsslich den wärmenden Rauch einsaugend. „Crick macht sowas manchmal...“

„Ich weiß,“ Lois' Lächeln ist aus ihrer Stimme deutlich zu hören. Was nicht aus ihrer Stimme zu hören ist – und was mich beinahe meine Marlboro kostet –, ist, dass sie mich plötzlich am Arm packt und mit sich zerrt, hinüber zu den Blumen, die direkt auf dem Gedenkmosaik liegen.

Davor bleibt sie stehen, sieht sich erst in alle Richtungen um und geht dann abrupt in die Hocke, während ich mir das Handgelenk reibe. Nicht, dass es wirklich weh tut, aber angenehm war es auch nicht. Lois hat mich mit dieser Aktion durchaus überrascht. Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihr das nicht zugetraut hätte – aber nach allem, was ich von ihr weiß, ist sie keine dieser Frauen, die bei allen Menschen, die sie treffen, extrem auf Berührung aus sind...

„Also, wer ist Ramona?“ fragt sie schließlich sanft, scheinbar die aufgenommene Blume in ihrer Hand. Allerdings ist die Frage ganz klar an mich gerichtet.

Noch einen letzten Zug nehmend, werfe ich meine Zigarette auf den Boden und trete sie aus. Vergrabe meine kalten Finger hastig wieder tief in den Jackentaschen. „Eifersüchtig?“ Ein kleines schiefes Grinsen tritt auf meine Lippen.

Lois zögert und als ich zu ihr hinunter sehe, kann ich ein schelmisches kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. „Vielleicht...“

Ganz von selbst wandern meine Augenbrauen skeptisch nach oben. Ein paar Sekunden lang mustere ich Lois eingehend. In den wenigen Monaten, die sie und CK nun schon zusammen sind, haben wir uns nicht oft getroffen; doch wenn wir uns einmal über den Weg liefen, dann endete das oft im Streit – woher dieser Sinneswandel?...

Aber wollte ich nicht gerade noch Ablenkung?... Bevor ich mir noch weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrechen kann, gehe ich neben ihr in die Hocke. Nehme die schönste Blume, die ich auf Anhieb finden kann – eine Gerbera – und reiche sie Lois. Ich spüre, mein charmantestes Verführer-Lächeln ist an seinem Platz, und selbst in meinen eigenen Ohren klingt meine Stimme ein klein wenig tiefer, voller als noch gerade eben: „Da brauchst du ganz bestimmt nicht eifersüchtig sein, Lois. Smart und sexy, das ist eine viel zu seltene Kombination, als dass du dir da jemals Sorgen machen müsstest.“

Das Lächeln, das sie mir zur Antwort schenkt, als sie die Blume annimmt, ist breit. Und entdecke ich da wirklich eine leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen?

Es tut mehr als gut, einfach für ein paar Augenblicke alles zu vergessen und drauf los zu flirten. Auch wenn ich inzwischen sicher weiß, dass Lois CK nie einfach so betrügen würde, erst recht nicht mit einem Bandkollegen.

„Wenn du nicht so ein Herzensbrecher wärst und ich nicht schon vergeben, dann könnte das sogar fast ziehen,“ lächelt sie warm.

Ich lächle zurück. „Nur fast?“

Und zu meinem Erstaunen ist sie nun diejenige, die mich mit einem hintergründigen kleinen Grinsen mustert. Als schließlich ihre Augen wieder meinen begegnen, meint sie, „Naja, ein paar mehr nette und intelligente Worte würdest du schon noch brauchen.“

„Und einen spendierten Drink, die richtige Musik...“ spinne ich das Szenario weiter.

Lois nickt, ein breites Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Das auch, ja... Aber mein Herz willst du doch gar nicht brechen.“

Mit einem Mal hatte ihr Blick etwas Durchdringendes und mir wird mit einem Schlag klar, sie weiß genau, was mir schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum geht. Wer mir schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum geht... „Ramona war das erste Mädchen, mit dem ich geschlafen habe,“ platzt es schließlich doch noch aus mir heraus. „Sie hat mich eiskalt abserviert und ich hab mir damals geschworen, nie wieder jemandem die Chance zu geben, mich so verletzen zu können.“

Einen Augenblick lang scheint Lois sprachlos, scheint nicht mit dieser verspäteten Antwort auf ihre frühe Frage gerechnet zu haben. Dann nickt sie stumm. Schließlich findet sie ihre Stimme wieder.; nachdenklich. „Okay...“

Sie steht aus der Hocke wieder auf und schlendert ein paar Meter weiter. Als ich ihr folge, protestieren meine kalten Glieder leise, doch ich ignoriere sie – darum kümmere ich mich morgen im Fitnessstudio. Mit dem Atem versuche ich meine Finger ein wenig zu wärmen, dann zünde ich mir erneut eine Zigarette an.

Erneut wendet Lois sich mir zu, ohne jedoch anzuhalten. Immer noch in diesem nachdenklichen Ton setzt sie an, „Dieses eine bestimmte Herz...“ Ihr Ton wird fester und gleichzeitig sanfter. Die Gerbera dreht sich in ihren Fingern. „Aus ziemlich sicherer Quelle weiß ich, dass du da ganz gute Chancen haben könntest.“

Ich nehme einen tiefen Zug. „Ach ja?“ Will sie mich hier verarschen, oder kann das wirklich stimmen?

„ja.“

Will ich das überhaupt? Einen Augenblick schrecke ich vor mir selbst zurück – versuche mir bewusst zu machen, dass ich nicht verl... na gut, verliebt sein muss, wenn ich es nicht will... Es aber vielleicht schon ein kleines bisschen bin. Vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen mehr als jemals vorher... Vielleicht sollte ich es aber auch gerade deshalb ganz schnell wieder sein lassen!

„Redet doch einfach mal...“ wirft Lois trocken in meinen Gedankensturm ein.

Die Zigarette zwischen meinen Fingern schrumpft bedrohlich schnell. Ich rede mir ein, das ist die Kälte. „Können wir dann zurück?“

Lois nickt, und während sie im Gehen ihr Handy hervorkramt, um CK Bescheid zu sagen, merke ich, wie es mir bei dem Gedanken, was ich denn sagen könnte, besser geht.

 

**...Ende...**


End file.
